1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to a viewfinder lens mount for a compact folding camera with a flip-up flash/viewfinder unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,999, issued Jan. 8, 1991, discloses a compact folding camera with a flip-up flash unit. The flip-up flash unit includes a head part having a flash emission window, a neck part integrally formed with the head part, and a separate supporting part. The neck part and the supporting part are pivotally connected to the camera body to permit the flash unit to be flipped down against the camera body to a folded storage position and to be flipped up from the camera body to a non-folded use position. In the storage position, the head part and the neck and supporting parts cover respective portions of the camera body. Conversely, in the use position, the head part and the neck and supporting parts are elevated from the camera body with the flash emission window facing a subject to be photographed and with the supporting part located behind the neck part to brace or support the neck part. Respective viewfinder openings for viewing the subject are arranged in the neck and supporting parts to be optically aligned when the flash unit is in its use position. The supporting part is resiliently flexible and is pivotally connected to the neck part, besides being pivotally connected to the camera body, to be constrained to be flexed along its length in opposite directions when the unit is flipped up or down to operate as an overcenter spring for urging the flash unit alternatively to the storage and use positions.